Coming out
by caressedbythorns
Summary: In retrospect maybe coming out to them by kissing Draco at an order meeting hadn't been the greatest idea in the world. Slash


Coming out

Harry felt himself drift away from reality, the warm water of the giant bath made his muscles relax melting the pain from his body. Today had been the most infuriating day of his life, he had hoped that coming out to his friends would have made his life easier. No more sneaking around, or lying to his friends… in retrospect maybe coming out to them by kissing Draco at an order meeting hadn't been the greatest idea in the world.

But really they all knew Draco was on the light side, and he was quite fit; really there was no reason for Ron to have turned that particular shade of purple.

The one person he hadn't been worried about was Hermione, of course when had his life been normal… apparently Hermione had a crush on Draco. There were a lot of things Harry had prepared himself for; a crying irrational Hermione had not been one of them.

Then there was Molly, she had just hugged Draco and welcomed him in to the family… which in turn made Ron turn an even darker shade of purple. Harry sighed and let himself sink deeper in to the bubbling water, Draco had been so surprised; the brunette smiled at the memory of Draco's pleading face as Molly lead him away to "get some meat on those bones".

Arthur had followed behind Molly in to the kitchen; Harry assumed that he was going to grab some food from what Molly was feeding Draco. Harry wondered whether Draco had escaped from Molly's grasp yet, he snorted at the thought of the prim blond being force fed by the Weasley matriarch.

Harry reflected on Remus then, he had smiled and congratulated Harry. They had spoken in length about Draco on a late night stake out months earlier. Remus had also shared something with Harry, he told the young savior about he and Sirius's relationship. It had come as a shock to hear they had been lovers, but the more he thought about it the more sense it made.

Severus had come over and threatened a very important part of Harry's anatomy should he ever harm Draco. Harry had hugged the uptight ex-spy, whispering that he didn't need to worry. Severus was not so pleased about that but Harry couldn't help but be pleased that he hadn't gotten hexed in to next year.

Finally Ginny, she had been the only other memorable reaction, Harry grimaced; she screamed, threw things and slapped Draco in the face. Poppy had to sedate her in the end to calm her enough to remove her from the room. When she awoke in the morning Harry knew he would have to face her, although he fervently wished she would be much calmer… although he wasn't holding his breath.

Harry started out of the bath as the door to the bathroom was pushed open; Draco stormed in slamming the door and locking it with twenty or so spells.

"What happened love?" Harry asked, slipping back in to the warm water.

"That woman is mad; do you know how much she thinks a portion is? I can tell you it's more than I have ever eaten in one sitting, that's for sure." Draco ranted as he stripped out of his clothing and climbed in to the tub. "Your family is bloody crazed, just so you know." Draco pouted sinking almost totally under the water, "and the nerve of that bint, who does she think she is? No one hits a Malfoy, especially not this Malfoy! And what was with the break down Hermione had, since when does she want me?" Finished Draco dunked himself under the water soaking his hair.

"Wash my hair for me won't you love?" Draco asked slipping in to Harry's lap.

"Like I have a choice, you would never let me hear the end of it if I didn't," Harry teased, working lavender soap in to the blond locks.

"Mmmm you're so good to me." Draco hummed sinking in to Harry's arms.

"I wonder if you will be singing the same tune tomorrow…" Harry finished scrubbing and pressed Draco slowly under the water to rinse the now squeaky clean locks.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Draco asked snuggling to Harry's chest.

"Well breakfast with Molly, Hermione, Ron and Ginny," Harry replied running conditioner threw Draco's hair.

"Damn you."

Harry laughed and relaxed against the side of the tub, today had been the most stressful day of his life. But sitting here with Draco in his arms, he thought it might just be worth it.


End file.
